1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube film, a carbon nanotube film precursor, a manufacturing method thereof and a light source including the carbon nanotube film.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are tubules of carbon generally having a length of 5 to 100 micrometers and a diameter of 5 to 100 nanometers. Carbon nanotubes can be composed of a number of co-axial cylinders of graphite sheets and have recently attracted a great deal of attention for use in different fields such as field emitters, gas storage and separation, chemical sensors and high strength composites. However, it is very difficult to manipulate the carbon nanotubes at a microscopic level. Thus, assembling carbon nanotubes into macroscopic structures is of great importance to their applications at the macroscopic level.